Fate Seraphim
by Don Orbit
Summary: A simple idea I had some time ago and wrote down out of boredom, so don't expect too much because I didn't put any real effort into it. Just a Fate/stay night Seraph of the End twoshot about one of many possibilities how to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Fate: Seraphim

* * *

**Hey guys. I've come up with this oneshot… well twoshot now sometime ago already and wanted to publish it for quite some time (actually at Christmas), however it wasn't finished back then. In fact it still isn't as it was designed to be a oneshot collection, that was supposed to focus on the relationships and hardships the masters would face with their masters, but I'm publishing this now, because I won't be able to work on my stories for the next few weeks again, because of real life issues. That and the fact that I decided to shorten this into a twoshot story. I know you guys are waiting for a lot of new chapters and so am I myself, however stuff keeps taking turns for the worst outcome so I'll be forced to prolong the next chapter release of my stories again.**

**So I hope you'll find this oneshot entertaining for the next few weeks in which I'll be gone. Maybe someone gets inspired by this. Who knows?**

**For now, sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End nor Fate Stay Night. The Fate Series belongs to TYPE-MOON and Owari no Seraph to Takaya Kagami. (I hope I got that right.)**

* * *

An Unexpected Summoning - Part 1

"Come Mika~. This way." Ferid Bathory told his subordinate Mikaela Hyakuya in his usual carefree voice. While the 7th progenitor was a tall man with waist long white hair, Mika was a bit shorter and had blonde messy hair. Nonetheless he made no facial expression as the one person, who slaughtered his entire family, the other children from the Hyakuya orphanage, right in front of his eyes. It wasn't because the last 4 years of being a vampire had killed all of Mikaela's human emotions. It wasn't because he had forgiven or forgotten what Ferid had done.

The opposite was the case. The memory of all his siblings being killed in cold blood, while this man no this THING had been smiling as he had enjoyed to kill them all with his own two hands, had burned itself into his mind like a scar. He would never forgive Ferid for what he had done. And he would never stop hating him for this crime. However, the difference of power between the two of them was so great that Mikaela simply couldn't hope to kill him. Especially not here.

They were in the underground vampire city Sanguiem as Ferid had asked the vampire queen Krul Tepes, who was also the one person who turned Mikaela into a vampire in the first place after he had been mortally wounded by Ferid to buy his brother Yuichiro some time, who was the only one who managed to escape, to 'borrow' Mikaela for some work. The blonde didn't knew what it was, but knowing Ferid for some time he had an idea that it couldn't be something good. It wasn't even like Mikaela wanted to work for Ferid. However in the hierachy of the vampires he was a bottom feeder and was more seen by the others as a pet of the queen.

Mika cared little for this. He just wanted to get out of this city, find his brother and run as far away with him from all of this as he could. He just wanted to leave all of this behind. He knew that the humans were using him. Manipulating him. Forging him into a weapon in this useless war between vampires and the remnants of humanity that had survived the release of the Apocalypse Virus on christmas 2012 by the Hyakuya family.

"Alright. We are here." Ferid said. Mikaela looked with a stoic face at the door Ferid stood in front of. It was quite a large door about 3 meters in height. Yet the tall vampire simply pushed it open as if it was nothing, despite the fact that the door must be quite heavy. The inside of the room was dark but vampires had a natural sight in the dark as normally nocturnal creatures. And four words were enough to describe what was inside the room.

It was a mess. A complete, utter, chaotic mess. From medieval suits of armor to exquisite pictures everything was staked on top of one another without any sense for organization. Mikaela really had the fight the urge to look flatly at Ferid at this mess as he walked inside.

"Welcome to my collection. Please don't mind the mess."

'_The way you are hoarding stuff, the mountains of ancient garbage or you?_' Mika thought. "What's with all of this?"

"Good that you ask. I myself have lived for quite some time already, but even I can't help and put something into my pocket once or twice a year. So I've brought all my stuff into this big room." Ferid said as he sat down on the front of a really old looking automobile. Mikaela didn't comment any of this as he looked around himself.

"Ad what am I supposed to do here?" Mikaela asked as he walked around a little, looking up and down the massive archive that would make most historians cower on their knees just for the immensive treasury of ancient objects.

"Well I just wanted to show you around." Ferid said as he suddenly appeared without a warning behind Mika and put his hand on his shoulder, making the blonde freeze in place. "You may as well become part of my collection~." The way Ferid said that, made Mikaela jump away from Ferid as he leapt more than 6 meters just with his own two legs. A testament of his vampiric strength. Ferid smiled innocently and held up his hands at this. "Hahaha I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Sorry~."

Mikaela was not amused. Instead he turned around and walked deeper into the museum. After about 20 minutes in that labyrinth of all kinds of now useless stuff Mikaela was pretty sure he had seen absolutely everything in that place. Not that he actually looked at it. He couldn't care less what the sick vampire known as Ferid Bathory possessed. The fact that he was in this place for so long alone made him want to turn around, kick the door in and leave. Thought that probably would not be good for him so he had to grit his teeth and bear with it. Sometimes Ferid suddenly popped out of nowhere and rambled about his possessions. It was really an annoying tourguide.

**PLING**

At the sound of something made of metal hitting the ground, Mika froze and turned around. It was only a very small object and it looked like a nail completely encrusted with rust. The object had a feint scent of blood clinging to it, almost making Mikaela's mouth water a little. Picking the object up, Mika looked to a nearby pile of Ferid's belongings and saw a large crest on a medieval looking shield, which looked like a fang or a curved blade. Mika wasn't sure and he didn't really care. It was something of Ferid's belongings and therefore should be left untouched at all costs.

Then however just as he wanted to put the nail back on the other garbage a hot pain burrowed itself in his Hand a bright light appeared in the room.

"MIKA!" He heard Ferid shout. Surprisingly he didn't sound sarcastic or acting funny, but actually surprised. Tremors shook the air and small pieces of Ferid's collection fell down from their piles as the entire room and probably the entire city was shaken by a tremor. Small pebbles came down from the ceiling alongside with the dust of Ferid's Collection and small cracks appeared in the ceiling. Even in the throne room Krul felt the ground vibrating slightly as her familiar, a one-eyed bat jumped startled from its usual spot next to the throne.

After a moment the light and the tremors stopped, but some dust that had been gathered over the centuries in the room had been kicked up, making even a vampire who didn't need to breath cough. Mikaela picked himself off the ground as he looked around. The pain in his hand was still present so he took off his glove and looked at it. He was shocked as he suddenly saw red spots that weren't there before. It formed actually some kind of pattern in form of two bat wings, two thorned vines and a single line resembling a spear. He didn't know what it was, but it definitely was not natural. Especially not when Ferid was involved in it somehow.

"Mika~ Are you there? Say something?" Speaking of the devil, the 7th progenitor was calling out for Mikaela as he stood a bit further away from Mikaela. "Ara Mika, what did you do? You know if you wanted to play with my stuff you just got to ask." Ferid said playfully, but Mika hated him too much to actually give a damn about the unspoken threat which was like break my stuff and I'll break you.'

"I... don't know. I picked up that nail and suddenly there was that light. Ferid are you hiding some kind of weapon here?" Mikaela asked with narrowed eyes. He knew that Ferid and Krul were not exactly in best terms with one another. To be honest it looked like she hated him more than anything, while he just enjoyed to make her angry for some reason. But the clueless face that Ferid put on when he mentioned the nail, told Mikaela that he probably had no idea what was going on. Instead Ferid had his eyes suddenly on Mikaela's right hand. Or rather the marks.

"Oh what's that?" He asked as he inspected the weird pattern on the blonde's hand, who actually wanted to pull away his hand, but depsite the looks Ferid's grip was like an iron chain. He could do about nothing at all as Ferid traces the lines with his fingers.

**CRASH**

But then there was suddenly a sound of something moving in the museum of the 7th progenitor. Then there was a small laughter of some young girl, making both vampires look into ist direction.

And then someone stood before them. It was a rather short person with approximately only one and a half meter in height, but two long horns on her head. Magenta hair flowed down her head to her waist. Instead of fingers long purple claws grasped a vicious looking lance about one and a half times as big as her self. And then there was her tail. Yes, there was a long black scaled tail that split at the tip in two purple tips. She wore a strange black dress and white boots with purple spikes like her claws. Blue eyes looked at the two vampires.

"It seems I have arrived, though this place really isn't one for my taste. Well whatever Servant Lancer has answered your calling and has appeared. Now are you my master?" She asked. Mikaela and Ferid looked at her for a moment as they tilted their heads.

"What now?" They asked as the girl, who called herself Lancer spotted the marks on Mika's hand.

"Ah so you are my master now huh?" Lancer said as she suddenly stood next to Mikaela and inspected him as a whole. Leaning back and forth as if she was inspecting a car for scratches or flaws, while her tail swished lazily from side to side. "Yup, you will do. Though I guess I arrived a bad point in time since you and your friend seemed to be quite close. Fufufu didn't expect you to be that way master." Lancer said hidding her mouth as she laughed at Mikaela.

Mika's face lit up like a cherry as he pushed away Ferid.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT?!" He shouted as he grabbed his sword and pointed it at her. "Who are you even? How did you get here?" Lancer tilted her head a bit at this.

"What do you mean? I'm a servant of course and you summoned me."

"Huh?" Was the most intelligent reply Mika could muster. '_What's she talking about? Summoned? Servant? That all makes no sense at all. Not to mention how she looks like? What is she even? A demon perhaps..._'

"But just because you are my master now, doesn't mean I'll allow you to point a weapon at me, you know?" With that Lancer suddenly stood next to Mikaela and had grabbed his arm. The strength of the girl was impossiblly high for someone of her stature and size. It felt like Mika's arm was wrapped in burning chains as her claws dug into his flesh and made blood ooze out. "Are we clear, master~?" Mika didn't like one bit the way Lancer said that.

'_T-This girl... She's almost as bad as Krul. No actually she's just as bad! I can see it in her eyes!_' Mikaela thought in panic.

However as the first drop of Mika's blood hit the ground, Ferid suddenly appeared with his sword ready, but he was effortlessly stopped by Lancer's weapon. Instead her blue eyes turned into a paler icy blue color as she looked at Ferid with a look of disapproval. It was as if she was Looking at an annoying fly buzzing around. She swung her weapon once and sent the older Vampire crashing through the piles of his messy Collection, causing several of them to collapse on top of Ferid.

But it took a lot more to take down a progenitor like himself. With a swing of his sword he blasted a hole through his broken collection as he jumped out the rubble, looking with a less bright expression at Lancer, who smiled as she twirled her spear around and charged Forward at the silver haired vampire.

* * *

Later

Krul Tepes was not pleased. Not at all. She was fuming with rage. Ferid had requested Mikaela's assistance with something which Ferid labeled as 'not dangerous', meaning she wouldn't need to worry about anything concerning Mikaela's mental or physical health as well as the possibility that Ferid may try and force him to drink someone else's blood and turn him into a real vampire. The other progenitor had told her it would not take long and that he'd bring back Mikaela in one piece, safe and sound in just a few minutes.

But then there was this strange tremor that shot through the city. Krul had immediately leapt to her feet as she heard a few minutes later that it had come from one of the halls Ferid owned. That immediately made every alarm in her mind ring as her mind pieced everything together. As a queen she could not simply rush to the crime scene like some hunted deer, but she sure walked with a quick steps towards the place where the tremor had come from. The vampires, who she met on her way to the hall, bowed their heads out of respect, but otherwise remained as stoic as Greek sculptures. It was only normal after all they were all vampires, that had stopped being human a long time ago.

When she arrived at the door, she met Crowley, who was closely associated to Ferid, as well as his two subordinates, the 17th progenitors Horn Skuld and Chess Bell. The red-haired man had his usual smile on his face, something that he had adopted taken from Ferid. It almost made him look a little like a second Ferid if it wasn't for the difference in personalities that the two progenitors had.

However, the faked friendly greetings of Crowley were cut off before they even began as the massive metal door was blown out its hinges as of an explosion had occured on the other side. Both doors flew a little distance through the air, before gravity made their bottom scrap against the stone floor of the city and cause them to fall flat on their front sides. The momentum however was still not enough to stop the movement of the broken furnitur completely making them slide across the ground with high speed. Krul sighed at this as she and Crowley stopped the doors from running them over with their own two hands. Catching a car that drove with full speed towards them like that was no different, but those Things had much more weight and therefore more acceleration, so both were actually pushed back a little by the impact instead of simply jumping over it to evade the obstacle. If those two monstrosities of a double door would have kept sliding like that there would have been a lot to fix afterwards. Something that Krul Tepes could gladly decline.

The more important question in the room, however, was what had caused this to happen. The answer came with the sounds of blades clashing with one another. Sparks were visible in the thick smoke screen that was created alongside by the destruction of the doors. Krul was actually raising an eyebrow at this. She knew that Mikaela had a grudge against Ferid, but she would never have expected him to draw his weapon against him. Let alone stand his ground against the 7th progenitor. No, that was wrong. She KNEW that he couldn't possibly stand his ground against Ferid Bathory. So the real question was, who was fighting up there. Just then a certain silver-haired progenitor came thrown out the smoke as he was missing his right arm, before he tumbled across the floor before coming to a halt not far away from Krul and Crowley while Horn and Chess' eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Ugh… She's quite strong..." Ferid said as he felt a bit dizzy and picked himself up from the ground. Then he noticed Crowley and Krul. Immediately his serious face disappeared with a careless one with a smile as he rose his remaining arm to a greeting. "Hi there." Krul honestly had to fight the urge to strangle this guy if this would actually kill him.

"Ferid, what happened? And where is Mikaela?" Krul asked in a dangerous tone as she glared at the 7th progenitor.

"Well you see…"

**SLASH**

Ferid's explanation was cut short as his head was separated from his shoulders and fell down to the ground like a basketball, rolling across the stone pavement towards the large hole in the wall and leaving a crimson trace across the ground. The headless body collapsed like a puppet having ist strings cut as out of the dust Lancer appeared and stood before the head of Ferid with a smile on her face- Without a warning she grinned slightly and stomped on Ferid's head, driving her long heel into Ferid's eye.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Hey that hurts quite a lot!" Ferid complained despite having no throat or lungs to actually talk.

"Oh ho? So you are still alive. Figures since you haven't turned to ashes yet. Well then Ferid '_Bathory_'," Lancer said with a smirk on her face and a look of delight as she Twisted and turned her foot, making the heel dig even deeper into Ferid's cranium. "Let's have some more fun, shall we?" She pulled out her heel from the now bloody and ruined eyesocket of Ferid as she was about to impale it on her lance, but unfortunately she had to change her grip on her weapon to block a certain redhead's blow. The power was enough to create a shockwave, but this vampire seemed to be only a little stronger than Ferid so Lancer simply stood there without being pushed back even a little bit. She glanced at Crowley with her icy blue eyes, before she kicked him away.

Crowley landed on his feet before skitting to a halt as Chess and Horn drew their own weapons. Lancer glanced at the two of them with a small smile on her face, before turning to Krul. The smile on the pinkette servant made even Krul's Skin crawl.

"So a few more squirrels and a pig came to play as well. That will be quite a lot of fun." Lancer said with a smirk. Krul maybe had no weapon but she stepped forward nonetheless.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Krul asked, not allowing herself to Show weakness in front of the others by asking for Mikaela. Lancer looked at her for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Well~ I could tell you, but that would be against the rules. Also I have to eliminate all witnesses anyway so there's no need for you to know anyway. Not even when you technically are already dead." Lancer said. Krul used that obvious opening alongside Crowley, Horn and Chess, but as they tried to strike the servant down each of them only hit air as Lancer dodged every single attack that the Vampires kept throwing at her with her eyes closed and a body language that couldn't mean anything, but she didn't give a thing about their attacks. Finally she cracked one eye open and blocked the swords with her spear. "So you really want me to put some effort in this huh? That's okay."

And then the fight turned into a one-sided slaughter. First Lancer pushed back the vampires with her montrous strength and aimed at Horn and Chess first. The two lesser progenitors stood no chance as ther servant's weapon cut off their legs with one swoop due to the longer range. Crowley then closed in from behind, but much to his surprise the lancer class servant swiped her until now overlooked tail against his arm, forcing the blade to miss the strike. Instead of using her lance, Lancer thrusted her hand in that moment at Crowley who only made it barely to dodge, but the Long and sharp claws grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut where blood oozed out for a moment, before it closed again.

Lancer seemed to be unimpressed by the vampires' regeneration abilities as she thrusted her lance at him too fast for him to Keep up with her, forcing Crowley to move backwards to evade the deadly spear's swings. Lancer spin kicked Crowley, while he had the spear blocked with his own blade, forcing him to block the attack with her arm. A loud crack resonated through the air as bones broke and made Crowley actually grunt in pain. He wanted to use his Sword to make it drink his blood and enhance its destructive power, but the servant made of used her tail again, but instead of swing it against her opponent she wrapped it around the sword arm of Crowley. Pulling on Crowley's arm made him lose his footing for a moment and that was all the sadistic servant needed. With her much greater than one would expect her to possess physical strenght, Lancer caught the blocking arm in her heels and stomped into the ground as the flesh and bones twisted, crunched and broke. Now she just had to thrust her sharp nails in her free hand into his cranium and that would be over as well.

But fate had an odd sense for humor as Krul Tepes tried to kick Lancer with her stilletto heels into the back of her neck. With no other way out Lancer had to let go of her opponent and jumped up to evade Krul's attack, which had enough force to crack the ground around the point where her heel dug into the ground. Krul turned around to relocate her enemy, but was caught off guard as she saw two bat like wings grow from the servant's back, enabling to simply float over the battlefield as she smiled down with a confident grin on her opponents. Krul knew it and she was very sure that the other Vampires knew it as well already. Their chances to win against this girl individually were slim, but not zero. Still the fact that she was able to fight Crowley and incapable him in a timespan of just a few minutes spoke great lengths here. Ferid meanwhile was directing his body to walk over to his head to regenerate. Krul was very sure that if Ferid was ACTUALLY helping her and Crowley they could take her down together.

"Wait!" Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the air as Mikaela appeared in the former doorway. Lancer turned to her master in wonder as she flapped her wings once and in the next moment she stood next to Mikaela. The speed caught Mika off guard again, but safe from a widened pair of eyes he didn't Show it. He turned to Elizabeth who had her arms crossed.

"What is it master? Are those animals important to you?" She said without a single care for the venomous glares the vampires shot her way only to be deflected by the servant's ignorance. Mikaela really had to fight with himself to not show any emotions right now as he was not just scared of this girl that called herself his 'servant'. No he was absolutely terrified of her Speed and strength. All on her own she had pushed Ferid Bathory back, a vampire that he couldn't even hope to defeat with his current skills with a sword, as if he was Nothing but a weakling. Even more terrifying was the fact that she had even flinched when she crossed blades with his superior.

And then there were those eyes. Cold like ice on a frozen lake and merciless in the fight. Lancer may have taunted and laughed at Ferid dring the fight, but her eyes had the same cold bloodlust all the time. It was by no means a human gaze that she bore. It were the eyes of a killer, a predator. And those eyes right now bore into Mikaela as he had interrupted her 'fun'.

"They are my superiors. If you would kill them it would only bring more trouble than good. Leave it at that." Mikeala said having mustered all the mental strenght he had still left in his Body after having seen the shorter girl dealing with Ferid like with a test dummy. He really just hoped that this servant would listen for once and not decide to chop his head off like she had done with Ferid, because he would most likely not survive such an injury unlike Ferid as much as he hated that fact. Blue eyes locked with icy blue as the servant's pupils turned brighter again like they had been when she first showed up. Groaning she threw her arms to the sides at this.

"Ugh! Fine. But only this one time. If you interfere with my fun again you'll end up worse than that pig over there, master." Lancer smirked as the sound of flesh being impaled and an small outcry of pain rewarded her threat. Mika looked over the smaller servant to see that she had thrown her spear away, which impaled Ferid's head again, ripping it straight off the half regenerated neck, before the lance disappeared in blue motts of light. The blonde had an idea that Lancer was quite serious about her threat and he was not going to like it one bit.

Still he couldn't help but sigh in relief at the fact that this fiasco was finally over...

"Ahem!" Krul's voice brought him back to reality as he looked at her with her arms on her hips and a dangeorus smile on her lips. "Would you mind to explain what is going on?" The vampire queen said. Mikaela felt himself sweating like crazy at this as he swore he saw Horns, wings and a tail like a devil come Krul like from Lancer. He had just fallen from the frying pan into the open fire.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are telling me, that the Holy Grail from the legends is real, a wish granting device and is aquired by a bunch of human Magus so called masters through a death match between 7 of them. And to assist them they summon the Spirits of heroes from legends into this world to fight against one another. And now I've become your master. Did I miss something?" Mikaela asked looking really doubtful at Lancer who was now in the throne room of Krul alongside the other vampires who were involved earlier. Suprisingly, Lancer completely ignored Krul and her questions as if she was Nothing but air.

"You forgot that the other servant's classes. I'm Lancer so there are still Archer, Saber, Assassin, Caster, Rider and Berserker and we have to eliminate them to win the Holy Grail and then we can grant ourselves a wish. Well I'll make a wish and maybe give yourself something else that is quite valuable for bringing me that far." Elizabeth said as she put her hands on her hips and smiled smugly.

Mikaela really began to not like his servant's attitude at this point. Not only her spoiled child like Acts, but her entire Position to all of this. Wasn't she supposed to be a hero or something? Ferid and the other vampires looked really interested into the wish part, but right now Mikaela only wished for having summoned someone less selfcentered and someone more willing to help him to safe Yuichiro from the humans.

"And what makes you think we believe any of that? This sounds really farfetched and too fantastic." Krul asked as she glared at the servant. Much to her surprise, this time Lancer did turn around and smiled. Mikaela immediately knew that THAT meant Nothing good, but much to his surprise the Lancer didn't charge into the only slightly smaller queen and slice her intobits like she had done with Ferid, who by the way was Standing at the sidelines as well and looked at Lancer like a predator would look at a defenseless, juicy piece of meat, making Mikaela feel slightly more disgusted.

"Because you don't have any other explanation why 5 progenitors of your vampire lineage couldn't defeat me when you are meant to be superior to humans, now do you?" Elizabeth said, earning a surprised look from Krul.

"How did you…?"

"Know about this?" Elizabeth smirked as she shrugged. "The grail allows us some common knowledge about the time period we are sent in anyway, allowing us to adapt quickly to the environment. That way there's no need to waste time with learning the language or customs or so. I know who you are and I know what you are. But most importantly I know that you are simply beneath me." Lancer stated with a smirk, fully Aware that even in this moment Krul and the others might only touch her hair or the tip of her tail and she would end all of them. So she turned around and began to drag Mikaela out of the room. "Come on master. Where are you staying? I wish to Sleep." The brat said.

"What? Didn't you say you don't need to rest earlier?" Mikaela asked, trying to free himself, but once again Lancer's physical strenght exceeded the expectations one would have by far.

"Yes, but I don't feel like going now. Also you summoned me wrong so I can't go into my spirit form, which means I've got to stick around you all the time. But something like that wouldn't bother you now would it? To be accompanied by a young innocent girl and having to share a bed with her, now do you?" Lancer said in a sultry voice and that actually even got a reaction from the vampires including Mika in form of some small blushes either out of embarrassment, anger or in Ferid's case a downright fountain-like nosebleed. In Mika's case he was actually more worried how Lancer would react to the fact that he had no real room to call his own, but perhaps Krul could help him out on that one… though he didn't count on it given her angry glare on Lancer.

After being dragged around through half the city, earning the odd couple a few looks from the other vampires as well as some improper comment from Lacus Welt, who got kicked in the crotch by Lancer hard enough to make even Mikaela internally scream in pain as he heard the crunching sound of Lacus' pelvis breaking apart and flying through a building, the two of them finally arrived at the airfield where Mikaela usually was.

"Lancer." Mikaela finally asked as a certain question had been burning itself into his mind ever since he had heard his servant's explanation. The girl with the dark violet hair looked at him with a raised eyebrow as her tail swished around like a cat's. "You said you are an heroic spirit. So you must be a famous person from history." Mikaela concluded loud.

"That is right master. Because of my beauty and noble blood I have become an heroic spirit. Why are you asking?" Lancer asked, Looking curiously at Mikaela.

"So what's your name then?" Mika asked. Elizabeth looked at Mikaela for a second before she started to giggle.

"Isn't it common in this country to tell others your name first before asking them for your own? So far you haven't told me your Name either after all." Lancer said putting her hands on her hips as she smirked at Mikaela. The blonde vampire made no expression at this argument, but answered anyway as he was not willing to be the next person to receive the not deserved wrath of this servant.

"Mikaela Hyakuya. Nice to meet you." He said, though the words were cold and the face stoic. Lancer smiled at this.

"Well then little pig. I shall grace your obedience by telling you my name." Lancer said striking a somewhat dramatic pose as she spread her arms and wings and her vicious looking spear appeared in her Hand. "I'm the Blood Countess, Elizabeth Bathory. Remember it well, master." The servant said as Mikaela felt his blood run cold and a strong urge to draw his sword as he heard his servant's family name. However, after the earlier events his rational side actually reminded him of how much of a bad idea that would be.

Deep down in his heart he hoped, that he was not the only person with problems with their suddenly summoned servants.

And he wasn't... much to his misfortune.

* * *

**And that was the perspective from Mikaela in this twoshot. Actually I plan on writting a second part from the perspective of another person you all know very well. However I'm not saying who the servant might be who got summoned into this dystopian world as well. If I have made Lancer and the other characters too OOC, I apologize. I simply can't say that it is easy to picture a servant who doesn't know right from wrong, is even more egoistical than most other people and doesn't even recognize other people as humans or actually sentient beings.**

**Also this twoshot is only rated T because it is shortened to much. If I had continued that story I would have had to make it rated M just because of Elizabeth's 'freetime activities'.**

**But now to the real message of this oneshot. I'll be unable to work on my stories for a couple of weeks. A fellow author, qtar1984, ****asked me for some help to improve their own ideas for a story and made another Hellsing/Seraph of the End fanfiction called Seras of the End. So if you are getting a little bit bored or just want that type of crossover, check their story out, leave a comment and give them a bit of feedback. **

**Does that make this a bit of not paid advertisement? Oh well.**

**If you should have gotten inspired to make a Fate/Seraph of the End crossover by reading this one chapter, I wish you good luck, because I actually miss that kind of crossover on this website since the idea is quite simple to be honest. The only thing that this would mean is that the couter force failed to prevent mankind from destroying itself, if it was to take place in the Nasuverse.**

**So with that I say see you around in a few weeks in another chapter for another story or the second and last chapter of this twoshot. **

**Until then, have a nice day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate: Seraphim

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End nor Fate Stay Night. The Fate Series belongs to TYPE-MOON and Owari no Seraph to Takaya Kagami. (I hope I got that right.)**

* * *

An Unexpected Summoning - Part 2

The sun just began to rise over the roofs of the Shinjuku District, which had been rebuilt and maintained by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, or JIDA for short, as the first rays of sunlight entered Yuichiro Hyakuya's room. That however was not enough to wake the sleeping black haired teen up. He sometimes got berated for being sleeping too long, but he mostly didn't care. What he cared for and what his superiors wanted from him to care for were mostly two different things, leading to a some conflict in any case. Basically, Yuichiro was not suited for being a soldier, because he did waht he wanted to anyway.

"KIYAAAAHHHH!?"

"WHAA!"

What made him jump up and fall out his bed was the scream of his female squad member (and technically superior) Shinoa Hiragi, which echoed through the entire dorms. Rubbing his chin in pain, Yuichiro opened his eyes as he pushed himself off the ground, his legs still entangled with the sheets of his bed. His head throbbed in numbing pain as he tried to make out anyting through his still blurry eyes.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with Shinoa today?" Yu grumbled as he turned to his nightstand to find the clock reading 6 in the morning, which was usually still too early for him to stand up. However, his mind got distracted as he noticed movement in his bed, when suddenly a certain girl about his age with long black hair rose up from her sleep. Her hair mostly flowed down perfectly from her shoulders to her waist, but a few bangs and strands were out of place, springing out the mass like twigs from a bird's nest. She scowled as her red eyes looked around.

"Is it truly impossible for you People to respect an emperor's sleep? What a pain. I just want to sleep a bit longer." The girl said as she let herself fall back on the sheets, not even bothering to pull them over her body again, which was only covered by one of Shinoa's black nightgowns. Why did Shinoa have such an article that was on the borderline to being a bit erotic was something Yuichiro didn't knoew, didn't care and was not affected at all by the state of that Girl sleeping in his bed. "Yuu... find out what's the matter with her." She said weakly as made a last gesture with her hand in Yuichiro's direction as if dismissing a servant, which annoyed the teen a lot.

However, even though he wasn't the brithest candle in the candelier he knew to not mess with this girl. For this unassuming person was none other than the famous historical figure Oda Nobunaga or Archer as she called herself.

At the beginning of the master/servant relationship, Yu and Nobu (a nickname given to her by Shinoa) didn't get along at all, always arguing with one another over the smallest things. However with the time, the two got along a bit better, though it was not much as they only agreed on one thing. Nobu proved to be quite a handful with her nonchalantly personality and her holier than though attitude. She referred even to other people in the JIDA as her subordinates, showing no respect to the Hiragis or anyone. Even Yu's superior Guren Ichinose tried to make her behave a bit better and ended up having almost his guts spilled out from a large hole in his torso and his head impaled on a sword just to show the other people how much Nobu didn't care about them at all.

Yu of course had been mad at her for that, but Nobu simply waved his arguments off as if he was just air to her. He was tempted to use a command seal, the strange symbols on the back of his left hand. However, to anger Nobunaga was like poking a lion, who had not eaten in weeks, with a really short stick. She even threatened him to get her point across. Quite weird when she had told him that his 'prana' was keeping her in this world to fight by his side, though it looked more like It was the other way around and Yu would slowly become Nobu's footsoldier. Not just because of her not respecting Yu as her master, but her combat style.

A few times she and the Shinoa Squad had been hunting vampires already and Nobu was just even more straightforward than Yu. The black haired boy was known for ignoring orders and charging in blindly, but Nobu just put that on a whole different level as her attacks were way more destructive and she never got wounded in battle with the ordinary vampires, only adding fuel to the fire. After a battle with the demon emperor the scenery had changed most of the times from a post-apocalyptic city to a battlefield of destruction as colateral damage was really nothing to the demon archer.

And right now that demon emperor slept in again, snoring slightly in his bed.

Sighing, Yu changed into his JIDA uniform as he left the room with his cursed gear Asuramaru on his hip. The sentient demon inside the sword didn't like the archer really. Not for her personality, which he had already gotten used to thanks to be Yuichiro's weapon, but rather the fact that she could see him and threatened him as well. Asuramaru didn't knew whether she was bluffing or not, but all his senses screamed at him in panic as he could feel her power. What destruction she brought upon by simply hunting vampires was already terrifying for the JIDA, but that was simply the tip of the iceberg. Asuramaru could feel that and that was something that made him actually not voice out his opinion to Yu. The last time he did, she appeared in their shared mindscape, that desolated endless plain with only white gravels covering the ground, and actually beat him into submission. Sure it was basically impossible for a human and Yu didn't raise his hand against Asuramaru ever before, but Oda Nobunaga had nothing of a disobedient demon that dared to talk ill about her.

So she kicked him in the crotch really hard. Even Yu recoiled at the high pitched scream and the sickening cracking sound from his cursed gear's pelvis. Since that day Asuramaru was basically backing off with his control over Yu's Body whenever the Archer class servant was present.

Other than the death threat of Nobunaga, the Yu and her got along very well. After all they shared a common goal.

The Liberation of Japan from the vampires. When Yu and the others of the JIDA had explained this to her, Nobu almost began to assemble a force to lead an attack out into the destroyed city. To say she was ambitious was putting things lightly. She as the late emperor of Japan simply wished for one thing and that was conquest. It was basically contagious as even Yu in his density felt like they could do it. With other words, Nobu was someone who could move the masses with her charisma and aura alone with just words and she was a complete battle maniac. A very explosive combination. Of course Yu wanted to kill them all around the world, but the servant would agree on that if it meant her conquering territories beyond Japan on the mainland and annecting them to her nation.

Yu quickly found the reason for Shinoa's earlier scream leaning against the wall with only a towel around the waist. Pink hair and a delicate face made the man look quite feminine, but the lack of female feature on his bare chest was more than enough evidence to determine his gender.

"Oh hey Yu-kun." The servant Rider greeted the black haired boy, while still leaning against the wall. Astolfo as he was called was someone who Yu immediately got along very fast. His joyful, happy go lucky persona made him easy to approach and even though Nobu understood Yu's motives and feelings better, Astolfo was the Kind of Person that could turn a room as gloomy as a funeral with enough time into a lively party.

Which left one question in the room...

"Why are you outside Shinoa's room?" Yu asked, making Astolfo smiling sheepish at him.

"Well I wanted to take a shower, but Shinoa was still asleep so I snuck out the room. When I came back I was about to change back into my clothes when she woke up. And then she threw me out for no reason really." Astolfo said, smiling the whole time, while Scratching the back of his head. Yu however had an idea why Shinoa flipped out like that. It probably was because Shinoa had not known until now that Astolfo was actually a man. He didn't blame her for that one. After all, Astolfo looked very feminine with his slender body, limbs and his pink hair. "Oh well. I'll just wait until she cools off." The rider servant said as he grabbed the towel around his waist and put it around the back of his neck.

"Hey can't you be a bit more quiet?" An annoyed voice said behind Yu as he turned around. It was Mitsuba Sangu, also a member of the Shinoa Squad and apparently she was not a in a very good mood. Probably she was woken up by Shinoa as well.

"Oh hey Mitsuba. Nice meeting you this early." Astolfo said as he greeted the blonde haired girl. Time seemed to slow down as the rider took a step to the side to greet her. Until now Yu had blocked Mitsuba's view on the servant, but now she got the full view. Mitsuba's face turned crimson within a millisecond as Astolfo still had the towel around his neck and not his waist anymore. "Mhm? Is something the matter?" The servant asked perplexed by the girl's face expression. Meanwhile Mitsuba's eyes went down and down to a certain part of the servant's body. Until all that tension in the air was released.

"IIIIAAAAHHHH!?" Mistuba's scream reached even Guren in his office. After that everyone in the JIDA HQ was probably awake.

In the next moment the door to Yu's room was slammed open as a fully dressed Oda Nobunaga was Standing there with her sword on her shoulder. And boy she looked pissed.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAPS ALREADY! THIS EMPEROR IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" She roared. Her red eyes seemed to glow as she turned her head to the other people in the hallway and quickly pieced together the reason for the disruption of her wellearned sleep. Summoning a multitude of guns in the air around her to the point where behind her a wall of gun Barrels seemed to have formed she glared at the naked Rider, the furiously blushing blonde and the dead pale boys. Then the guns charged up. quickly the three tried to run away but in a straight hallway that was basically impossible.

**BOOOOOOM!**

"AHHHH!?" Rider yelled as he was launched out of the building with the explosion, that left a large gaping hole in it. As for Yu and Mitsuba, they were tightly pressing themselves against a wall, ending up with Yu being in front of the blonde as if he could have shielded her from the explosion. The large explosion rang through the JIDA HQ upon Archer using her noble phantasm. Now not only all of the JIDA HQ must definitely be awake, but most likely all of Tokyo must as well. And it was just a normal morning in this destroyed world.

Yu only hoped he was not the only one with a troublesome servant.

* * *

Mika was frozen in shock at the picture before him.

Several vampires were pinned against the walls around him with several cut wounds on their bodies. Their clothes were removed and their bodies mutilated in horrible manners. Fingers were cut off, tongues removed, teeth smashed in. Some parts of flesh were scorched black, revealing burnt muscle tissue. Several iron pins kept the victims on the wall like preparated insects. Some of the pins were bloody but held no more victim as a small pile of ash on the ground beneath told Mika what had happened with them. Bloodied torture instruments laid scattered across the ground ranging from scalpels and pliers to burning irons and those pins. The majority of vampires were male, but there were also some women among them. In general was the ratio more shifted in favor for male than female individuals among the vampire's ranks.

And then there was the blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, the walls and all around him the iron stench of blood engulfed Mika like a thick fog, clouding his senses by simply breathing. The small rivers of blood converged into one single place: Lancer's bathtub. The servant seemed to have no shame at all as she was currently laying back in her bathtub full of blood as she scrubbed her body with the red liquid, humming innocently to herself. The sponge was drenched in the blood of those she had killed, making streams of the crimson liquid pour out like small waterfalls, before scrubbing her body again. Her tail with the split end was peeking out the bathtub as well in a not caring manner. The blood on the dark scales almost gave Mika the impression of a sea serpent, but the split, violet colored tip made it look like the tail of a mermaid.

Almost unconciously Mika approached the lancer, though his mind screamed at him not to. But he could not help it. All that blood running down her shoulders and dripping from her hair made the sight before him only more alluring. It was as if a switch in his brain was flipped and his rational side was shutting down, leaving him with his instincts. Lancer looked back at him and shot him a smile. Mikaela's mind screamed at him not go any further, but he was already standing next to the bathtub as his hand reached out for the servant.

And then Mikaela woke up with a startle. He panted a lot as if he woke up from a nightmare. A hand gripped his chest where his heart used to beat, but it was a habit that simply didn't die that easily.

"I see you are awake." A familiar voice next to him. Turning to the voice, Mikaela saw Krul with a frown on her face. Only now Mika realized that he was laying inside a bed in a room he didn't know.

"What... happened?" Mikaela said. Krul sighed at the pitiful state her pet was in as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"After we found you and Lancer you got knocked unconscious at some point. Unfortunately she managed to Escape." Krul said with Irritation in her voice clearly visible. "You really should discipline more unless you want her to do that again. She killed several good fighters among our ranks just for that bath of hers." Krul said.

"So that was not just a nightmare…" Mika's hand landed in his face as he tried to force the thoughts back from that dream, no that memory of his servant having killed several low rank vampires for a literal bloodbath.

"Unfortunately no." Krul sighed. "Well since she is your servant we'll have to punish you though. We can't let her act as she pleases and since she's too strong for us to handle we'll have to use you." The queen said as Mika cursed his bad luck. But then something stirred beside him under the sheets. After some shuffling a certain servant's head peeked out from the covers and looked at Krul.

"You're noisy. Be quiet." She said annoyed. Krul and Mika gaped at Elizabeth for a moment as the information before their eyes sunk deep inside their brains as the wanted lancer servant Elizabeth Bathory was laying next to Mika the whole time and given how she was covering herself with the blanket as she sat up, she was butt naked. Immediately the faces of the two vampires turned crimson. One from anger and one from embarrassment.

"W-What..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE LIKE THAT?!" Krul cut Mikaela off as Elizabeth chuckled. An evil glint was in her eyes as she wrapped one arm all around Mikaela's shoulder, while tracing one claw over his chest in small circles, causing Mikaela's blush to deepen. it didn't draw blood but the fact that Elizabeth's digits were all sharp claws as well as being surprisingly cool, made the blonde hiss a little as the edge traced across his Skin.

"Ah~ What's wrong Krul? Are you jealous? Such an unbefitting behavior for a queen." The servant giggled as she pressed herself more against Mikaela and Krul's face began to glow redder than before as well. The servant's tail slipped around Mikaela's thigh as it created a visible uplift of the blanket.

"You dare to hide here after what you have done? I should kill you right here and now!" Krul said Ready to pounce on Lancer. The tension however was disturbed by Chess Bell entering the room.

"Elizabeth! You said we are going to meet like a minute ago!" The bluenette vampire said. The servant giggled as she suddenly stood up and threw the blanket away. Mika was suddenly flipped on his stomach by the tail coiled around his thigh as he groaned. On his back stood a somehow fully dressed Lancer in her usual black idol dress before she jumped off the bed, using Mika as a launching pad and landing between the door and the bed. Not that Mikaela was not happy for Lancer to at least get along with one vampire in the city. So far her interactions always ended like in a weird cartoon.

Whenever Ferid tried approaching her, she almost killed him. Probably due to Ferid being a creep.

When Crowley tried to be nice to her, she called him a pig, which she Apparently did with all male individuals including Mika. Horn even tried to attack her, only to be almost beheaded by the lancer. Crowley simply shrugged it off and still acted like a Gentleman, thugh Mika could tell he was annoyed deep down.

And when Krul gave her orders it would always end with the two fighting on the ground, pulling at each other's hair and throwing insults left and right to the point where Mika didn't even try to separated them anymore as he'd only receive a kick in the chest or against his chin. So instead of staying there to 'see the show' as Ferid called it, Mika simply acted mature, turned around and walked away, leaving the vampire queen and the servant to clash it out themselves.

But when she met Chess the two got along so fast, Mika could have mistaken them as normal human girls that have been Friends since childhood. Also it might have something to do with both of their normally childish behavior and Chess' newfound love for Idols, which made the lancer basically a role model for herself.

"Sorry, but it seems like this Idol Needs to assist her kohai.

"Huh! But I don't wanna be he kohai!" Chess said in protest.

"Lancer, what you did was not okay at all. So you will not run away and cause more Trouble for everyone." Mikaela said as he tried to show some dominance when he stood up from the bed. However the moment he did he noticed something very important. Or rather something very important missing. The three Women's eyes looked at Mikaela, before trailing downwards like Mika looked down himself.

Krul's face became one of annoyance as she clenched her hand into a fist forcing a strained smile on her lips.

Chess' cheeks were heating up at this point where they were matching her eye color and her mouth seemed to try to say something, yet was unable to bring any real words out through her mumbling to herself.

And much to Mika's Horror, Ferid suddenly stood next to Bell in the door as both the progenitor and the servant with the shared family name looked at the same spot as everyone else with a cunning smile and an mischievous glint in their eyes, while putting a hand on their chins.

"My, my~ Didn't thought master/Mika-chan was hiding something like that." The two Bathorys said in perfect sync as Mika finally realized that he was not wearing underwear.

"Eh? What the-" Mika was silenced by Krul's fist slamming into his face.

"YOU PERVERT!?" Krul's shout shook the entire city as Mikaela was knocked out for good again. Mika asked himself what he did wrong in his last life to deserve this as he was sure he had done nothing wrong in this one yet. He just hoped Yu was fine.

* * *

Yu was rubbing the red imprint of Mitsuba's hand on his cheek after she slapped him in the face that morning. It turns out that shielding a tsundere like her like he used to only caused her to blush, scream and slap him only to hide her own embarrassment. And as for Rider, he was surprisingly fine after falling out of the 3rd Floor. Shinoa was nice enough to let him get back in the room to put his clothes back on, though she still shot her servant a glare that said as much as "Don't get anywhere near me, you creep." or something like this. Astolfo for his part shrugged it off as well as Nobu's attack as he stll laughed about it.

And as for Oda Nobunaga, she had to explain to Guren why she did what she had done, though it was more like her telling her side of the tale instead of a formal report as she refused to see Guren as he superior, something that angered the Guren Squad or rather the three women in it, but since Nobu was the kind of person that would keep acting the way she was until someone pushed her back, there was literally nothing the girls could do as Nobu would simply have shot them into pieces if they did as much as lift a weapon against the demon emperor of Japan.

"Say Shinoa," Yu asked as the 3 members of the Shinoa Squad or the "Crimson Squad of the Demon Emperor" as Nobunaga would call it were walking in an awkward silence through the HQ of the JIDA to get the Kimizuchi and Yoichi while the two heroic spirits tagged along in the back. "I know we summoned Rider and Archer, but how exactly did we do it? My memories seem to have holes about what I did." Yu said. Shinoa put a finger on her chin as she hummed to herself.

"Well we were at an abandoned museum when we were looking for any clue of vampire activity over there. Then we stumbled over a collection of objects within the cellar and when you were looking around for something you somehow managed to knock over all shelves. The next thing we know is Rider and Astolfo being there." Shinoa summarized as Yu listened to her with one ear.

"Why must my master be someone who summons me the great Oda Nobunaga per coincidence?" Nobu sighed as she materialized next to Shinoa. Then suddenly she stiffened up and jumped over Yu and Mitsuba in the front as she blocks the way.

"Archer?!" Yu looked shocked and confused at his servant. Before he could continue, Astolfo materialized next to Shinoa.

"I can feel the presence of another servant. It must have been summoned just now, because the amount of prana it emitts is enourmous." Astolfo said as he drew his Sword.

"Things finally get a little more interesting in this unusual grail war. But if that servant looks for a fight, I'll be happy to be its opponent." Archer said. As if on cue, the door of Yoichi's room at the end of the hall suddenly flew out its hinges and smashed against the opposite wall, exploding into splinters. The Shinoa Squad drew their weapons as they suddenly felt a dark and suffucating presence. It was like a thick fog, which literally crawled out of Yoichi's room as it clung to an unusual being.

Clad from head to toe in a medival looking knight armor and having a single visor that glowed in a deep red color, the servant stepped towards the squad, while a deep growl escaped its throat. Yu, Mitsuba and Shinoa immediately felt the difference in power between them and their opponent. This one was not someone to be taken lightly at all.

"Ha... Just our luck." Rider said.

"Astolfo-cha... Rider, what do you mean?" Shinoa corrected herself.

"Simple. This guy is a Berserker class servant. The strongest kind of servant when it comes to raw power. And it looks like he's Looking for a fight." Oda said as she drew her sword. The Berserker meanwhile stood in the hallway unmoving. It was unsettling as the deep red visor would have made anyone sane uneasy. It was like a predator observing its prey from afar.

"**AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!**" Berserker let out a roar/howl of rage as he dashed towards the Shinoa Squad in a blind rage, destroying the walls in the hallway by simply running in it with its big and broad armor. Archer and Rider were ready to protect their masters when...

"Berserker, stop!" Yoichi came out of his room and thrusted his right arm at the servant. A red wave was emitted from one of the command seals as it vanished. Berserker stoopped dead in his tracks as he glared or just looked confused at his master. It was hard to tell with the helmet on. Following Yoichi was Kimizuchi who looked quite unsurprised to see Yu among the people Berserker wanted to kill. There was quite the awkward silence in the air again.

5 minutes later they were all inside Yoichi's room.

"So you summoned him by accident as well, but you wanted to ask Kimizuchi for advice instead of asking us?" Shinoa concluded what she just heard.

"I'm very sorry." Yoichi looked down.

"Don't be. This is still uncharted territory for all of us." Yu said.

"So does your servant have a name except his class?" Mitsuba asked. Then Berserker glared at the blonde as if he wanted to behead her with his eyes alone, making Mitsuba recoil visibly under his gaze.

"It's fine Berserker. He didn't tell me his name yet, but I'm sure he must be some legendary hero if he got summoned as a servant." Yoichi said.

"A servant that doesn't tell his master their true name? Looks for me more like someone not trusting you boy." Oda said, earning her a glare from Berserker, which she countered with an arrogant grin.

"Hey let's not fight now. We still are on the same side and when he's a hero then I have no reason to fight him anyway." Astolfo said thrusting his fist into the air. The others of the Shinoa Squad could see why Shinoa had thought that Astolfo was a girl. "So welcome to this Family of misfits, Berserker!" The rider said. Berserker didn't react at all, much to the amusement of Oda Nobunaga and the sadness of Astolfo.

In that moment the Shinoa Squad asked itself, whether they could manage to survive with this colorful mixture of servants or not. And who the other masters and servants might be.

* * *

At the same time something was going on somewhere far away that would leave most people terrified.

Deep down in the subterrean labs of the JIDA was a person restrained against a wall. The machine in front of it hummed to life as archs of electricity reached out to the being. It was a young woman, which remained stoic at the discharge, which would kill normal human beings. But this being was neither normal nor was it human. Her hair had a pale shade of platinum blonde, which was tied in neat bun. Her body was covered in black armor and a black and red visor covered the upper half of her face. And her skin had a unhealthy looking pale color.

Silently she cursed the man she had to call her master, a black haired man flanked by a blonde woman who stood above the platform she was one as they looked through a bulletproof window at her as the experiment continued. Next to them, people sat on consoles and computers, operating the machine and observing the experiment for any changes of the subject that was her.

She didn't know why they wanted her to undergo these experiments. She didn't know why he performed them on her in the first place when there was nothing to gain from it except her scorn. But she knew only one thing for certain.

Once there was the possibility at hand, she would slay the man that had chained her down here like a beast and experimented on like a lab rat. She may had been restrained by a command seal, but her anger burned stronger than this. She who had endured all kinds of battles, far more horrofying than what the world was like now, was not going to cave in from such weak attempts to break her. She was already used to betrayal by now. But she would never forgive anyone who betrayed her and so she'd end this man. That she swore by her honor as a knight and as a king.

* * *

**And that's it. The twoshot is over. Now Zelretch has actually something new to observe.**

**Hey guys, that was the last chapter of this OnS/Fate twoshot. I had expected it to get together sooner, but it simply didn't want to be. Originally it was supposed to be a Yu and Oda Nobunaga solo part like the first chapter with Mikaela and Elizabeth, but that would have been too short so I added more unused material into the mix here.**

**Ireceived more reviews than I had expected to be honest and I want to thank all the people that made those suggestions. Because that shows me that you people actually got inspired and thought about possible constellations of potential masters and servants. And basically that is the whole purpose of it all.**

**For you see, I actually would love to see a good Fate/Seraph of the End crossover that is taken seriously to the end of the story, but unfortunately I have not found that many crossovers of this at all, which surprised me to be honest. And that got me thinking. Why instead of making a challenge, not make a oneshot that is a) read by more people and thus have a higher chance of infecting someone with that idea (Insert Inception music) and b) is far more fun to write than a simply list of arguments for a story?**

**And it worked review-wise better than I had hoped for it to do. The servant and master pair for this story were already made before so the fact that Yoichi got Lancelot and Shinoa got Astolfo (of all people) has nothing to do with someone suggesting anything. I simply thought it was funny.**

**I hope you enjoyed this second installment and the character interactions with one another. I must confess a lot of it is on crack and OOC, but it was still funny to picture when I was writing this one down like the female vampires' (and Ferid's) reaction on a Mikaela without pants. ****I hope I managed to inspire the one or two of you to write your own Seraph of the End/Fate stories and again thank you for all your ideas and partaking in this small project of mine.**

**So until next time, have a nice day.**


	3. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter: Seraphim of Christmas

* * *

The 24th of December was once a day filled with joy and laughter. When the christmas tree would be lit in many colors and the family would come together to celebrate.

This was however but a memory of the old world, swept away alongside it like dust when right on Christmas Eve 2012 most of humanity died and vampires took over the world. For them Christmas was not celebrated at all and thus it was no wonder that this year once more the cities of the vampires were like every day and no christmas joy was filling the air.

The same could be said about the JIDA above ground as in their situation no one could afford to celebrate Christmas and slack off for this kind of day.

Yes, the world truly has lost its Christmas spirit.

Well, this year it was about time to change that.

* * *

"What do you mean 'You can't find them?'" A certain ticked off Krul Tepes growled as she was looking down a bunch of some common vampires, tapping her fingers against the armrests of her throne. She had tasked them with finding Mikaela and his annoying servant Lancer or Elizabeth Bathory as she was known. To be completely honest, she could very much decline the presence of the servant that showed neither tact nor obedience to her as the queen of Japan. However, when she had not seen Mikaela in a while and given his unruly servant's personality, she began to worry a bit. After all, the last incident involved several vampires having their heads literally explode from her so called noble phantasm.

Not that she liked the blonde half vampire she had turned all those years ago. It was just like checking on a pet and Nothing more.

"L-like we said, there is no trace of Mikaela and Lancer, your Majesty." One of the Vampires said as the entire Group shook before Krul. If there was one unspoken rule in this City it was to never ever under no circumstances piss off Krul Tepes.

That was when another entity she despised the most entered the room in form of Ferid Bathory.

"Having trouble to find Mika~?" The silver haired vampire noble laughed as Krul's nails began to dig themselves into the material of the chair she was sitting upon. If she wanted to she could have him killed, but unfortunately that was not possible.

"What do you want Ferid?" She asked with a voice laced with venom. The other vampire laughed her words off as he fished something out of his pocket.

"I was passing by the investigations when I found this in Mika's quarters." He said as he pulled out an envelope with the words "For Krul" written upon it. Krul glared at all the vampires before her. The commoners that had failed to find such a thing before Ferid and Ferid himself, who casually threw the envelope to her. She caught the letter and opened it, pullling out a small note.

"Dear midget," Krul's eyebrow already started twitching at this introduction.  
"I've come down and lowered myself to actually put this in form of a letter. But don't get ahead of yourself. My manager is writing this down right now." With her manager Elizabeth usually referred to Mikaela.  
"Anyway, my manager and I will be leaving for town this Christmas. Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be fine when he comes back. He might be missing a limb or two though.

Your favorite Idol, Elizabeth Bathory"

...

...

...

The silence was very uncomfortable for anyone normal around as Ferid simply smiled friendly. In the meantime, Krul read the letter over and over again as her body shook in fury and her fingers gripped the paper a bit harshly.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" The Vampire queen snapped, ripping the letter in two as the entire City shook from her rage. "DAMMIT LANCER!?"

During this outcry, Ferid simply smiled like an idiot while he was making pictures with a camera in his hands. It was clear that he was having the time of his life.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Far outside from the relatively warm halls of the underground cities, Mikaela Hyakuya was walking alongside his servant Lancer through the snow. Well, that wasn't quite right.

"Hurry up, you pig. You are not old enough to make excuses about being too old to move faster than a snail!" Lancer shouted right into his ear as the servant was using his shoulders as a seat as Mikaela was carrying the servant who neither wanted to walk herself or fly as he had to walk through the snow that was becoming quite a problem for his mobility given that it was already higher than his ankles.

Normally carrying a human would be no problem for him, another upside when said human would be Yu. However, the person he was carrying was neither human not was she anything like normal. Of course, he didn't thought of her as fat, but carrying around massive spear, larger than herself added quite some weight on his shoulders.

That plus the fact, that she refused to let it go and that the improper summoning made her unable to just become a spirit who would become a physical entity upon will, thus trapping her in her physical body.

Now if Mikaela would have been a pervert like a certain member of the Guren Squad, he probably would not mind carrying her as it meant there was a pretty girl in an idol outfit on his back. However, knowing Elizabeth Bathory, The blood countess, she'd skewer him like a pig, that she kept insisting to call male people including her master, before torturing him to the point where insanity and death being the only chance to escape the nightmare, that were her torture methods.

"It's a long way to Shinjuku without a car or a plan. Especially at such a weather." Mikaela said, readjusting his grip on the lazy servant. '_Honestly, why am I even doing this?_' He thought to himself as he reflected on his life's choices. And helping that servant to get somewhere was probably one of the wiser ones given her attitude. A flick of her tail against his chest was a reminder of that as she didn't like that answer. Putting both of her hands on is head, Lancer simply laid there like a cat, while pouting.

"Maybe I'll start plucking your hair if we don't get there. Your head wouldn't regrow any after all." The servant said as her claw like fingers felt the hair between them and gave it a small tuck. Immediately Mikaela felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He might be really cold on the outside with an attitude that declares that he doesn't care for anything, but becoming bald wasn't really on his Christmas list either. Not to Mention the embarrassment from Krul and Ferid.

That was only secondary however to what Yuichiro would say if he suddenly had his hair ripped out. Now that would be embarrassing.

And so the blonde vampire kept carrying his servant through the ever growing stronger snowstorm with newly fired up determination. He did not need another Halloween incident like two months ago where Lancer had dragged her master off to try on different costumes, wich only got more embarrassing with Chess joining them again. Not to mention when those two were done they started to strip down Mikaela and put him through all sorts of costumes. He could still hear Krul laughing her ass off on her throne when Lancer and Chess had succeeded in forcing him into a plushy pig costume.

That was probably the worst thing that Mikaela in his undead life had to go through yet, thanks to Elizabeth didn't actually had to test the sword or pitchfork of her Saber and Caster class costumes on him or any other male Vampire who tried to peek on them, though Mikaela was sure they tried more to peek on Chess than Elizabeth in the Saber costume for obvious reasons. Well except Ferid, who probably came for Mikaela, but found himself pinned against the wall by her thrown pitchfork through the head. She was Lancer after all.

* * *

_At the same time in Shinjuku_

"Merry Christmas!" Shinoa said with a beaming smile as her team gathered in a room. She had apparently really put her knees into decorating the room with green and red colors from the windows to the table. The rest of her team however looked blankly at her with the sole exception of Yoichi.

"What's with this Christmas get up?" Yuichiro asked as he and the rest walked on.

"Well, we all know that it is the time of day that the world ended 8 years ago, but to fight that negativity I just got out all the old Christmas decorations." Shinoa said.

"Don't you think that is a bit over the top given our Situation?" Mitsuba asked when suddenly a faint and sweet scent hit her nose from the kitchen. Everyone seemed to notice the scent now as well as the alarms in their head turned on immediately. Everyone, absolutely everyone knew that Mitsuba and Shinoa had no skills when it came to cooking, so everyone suddenly turned pale as they put one and one together. The lavender haired girl giggled at their faces.

"Don't worry. It won't end with a fire extinguisher incident again." She tried to assure, but before she got to raise her Hands in innocence, Kimizuki bolted off and slammed the door open to the kitchen to safe whatever Shinoa was making. But to his and everyone else's surprise two of the servants were there: Astolfo and even more oddly Berserker.

"**Ar...**" The knight of the round table immediately snapped his head towards the pink haired Boy. "**ARRHH!?**" Out of frexes and Berserker jumped towards the boy, having served many years in battle at the side of his king and thus mistaking the sudden Intrusion of the kitchen as an enemy ambush, sending both of them to the ground, before either could tell that it was not an enemy attacking.

And so it was that Berserker was restrained the wiggling Kimizuki on the ground while the Shinoa Squad looked even more dumbfolded at the servant, while Shinoa giggled.

"Isn't it nice when friends come together for Christmas?" She asked when Astolfo peeked out of the door.

"Hi guys! Merry Christmas!" The Rider servant beamed at them while they looked dumbfounded at him.

The Shinoa Squad. exe had stopped working completely at this point.

* * *

_Shortly after_

Kimizuki was having a band aid on his face where Berserker had cut his cheek with his gauntlets as all of them were sitting on the table together, while Shinoa had dragged Mitsuba off into somewhere.

"It really was nice for them to make us some cookies." Yoichi said with an innocent smile.

"I don't like this." Yu said with his gaze down and his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'm sure that Shinoa has something planned and that we are all just going to suffer from it."

"That would sound more like Shinoa then her just starting to make cookies. Then again it was Rider who made them so it should be fine to eat them." The pinkhaired boy said as Astolfo laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Oh well… Master has no skill in such things and asked for help. So grabbed we Berserker and got right to it."

"How exactly did you get Berserker? Last time he was watching Yoichi in his spirit form in our room while we were sleeping." Kimizuki added, being fully aware that Berserker was the only apparently properly summoned servant of the group and therefore was capable of switching between his spiritual and his physical form, which was quite handy as sharing the room with a fellow like who looked menacingly all the time was not really that comfortable for anyone safe for his master.

"Well..." The paladin of Charlemagne turned away at this not wanting to reveal that he and Shinoa have been sneaking into their room and basically used cards with words printed on them to communicate with the knight of the round table to make sure to not make too much noise to wake them up. That was an impossible mission already by Berserker always wearing armor, that shifted against one another with each movement his body made, but luckily both Kimizuki and Yoichi had a really deep sleep.

**BAM!**

The rescue or inevitable doom came when suddenly a boot smashed open the door and Oda Nobunaga walked in with a rather un-Christmas-ly face expression.

"You... How dare you?" She said clenching her hand into fist tightly enough to hear the muscles strain as she looked with rage at her master and his squad. "How dare you not inform this emperor of a feast like this?" Archer asked as everyone else sweatdropped. Given Archer's true identity as Oda Nobunaga, she was in fact an emperor and as such didn't like it one bit when she was basically left out of something on purpose.

"Oh hey Archer. Merry Christ-OOF" Astolfo was cut off when the butt of her rifle hit the rider right in the chest.

"STUFF IT!?" Archer said glaring at her master, before pointing her gun at him. "Now, explain your lack of informating your emperor."

"What do you want? You were asleep." Yu said when Nobu wasn't having that as an excuse. "Also you were snoring like an earthquake in there. I already had to leave the room to Sleep." In that moment, Nobu had discarded her rifled to pinch both of her master's cheeks and started pulling with her C-rank strength.

"You'll retract those words immediately!" Nobu raged as Yu found himself unable to stand up with Nobu pinching his cheeks and thus had to resort to trying to push the servant away as he flayed around with his arms and legs. Luckily, Nobu had dragged him and his chair backwards at this as otherwise the table would probably have been flipped.

Once more Shinoa Squad. exe had stopped working as the 4 other men in the room looked blankly at the mayhem unfolding before their eyes.

* * *

_Later outside of the JIDA controlled territory_

Mikaela found himself collapsing in the snow as they were close to the wall that separated the territory of the JIDA from the rest of the destroyed world. Because of the constant watch the humans had over the area around their parameter, Mikaela had to use the ruins of the buildings for not being detected and gunned down. Because of this they were right now in some floor of a former skyscraper as the roof had caved in and the intense snowfall had created a large pillow of snow beneath it.

He had barely any strength left in his feet. The snow was as cold as his long dead body. One would assume that with the transformation into a vampire, one would have next to enhanced strength and speed also a near infinite stamina, but that was not the case. Especially not when you have to walk through deep snow for god knows how long with a brat of a servant who carried a very heavy weapon with her all the time.

The strength seeped away from his limbs as he laid there, while Lancer used him shoulders as a jumping pad and got off him, landing a meter away gracefully on her feet. Still even with that massive weight lifted from his shoulders, Mikaela no longer had the strength to stand up again, so all he could do was to look up at his servant's smug look. Normally he probably flustered about the fact that the angle he was looking up gave him a clean look up her skirt, but right now he was busy losing his consciousness.

"Ha." Lancer sighed at her master as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder like a sac of rice. "What a troublesome master you are. Well, the pig did carry me that far." She said as she spread her wings and made her lance disappear. Then faster than one would expect a girl of her stature, she took off to the sky through the hole in the roof and flew over the wall to Shinjuku before any od the defenders could tell that something had entered their parameter.

It was not like it would get any easier from now on as the district was usually still warded, but that was no problem for the Blood Countess. She knew exactly where to go.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The ruckus in the meeting room died down when Archer had her master pinned to the ground and threatening to kick him into his crown jewels until he would never be able to have children again like she had done with his cursed gear, who had tried to pry her off only to receive the end of her boot to his crotch again and quickly retreat back into his cursed gear. Yu was quite and on the ground, grumbling about him being the master and yet being forced down in this relationship.

Kimizuki and Yoichi did know better than to interfere and simply watched. They had seen the archer's power on the battlefield and to be honest no one probably wanted to pick a fight with a heroic spirit that could simply wipe out dozens of vampires with an accuracy and range surpassing Yoichi's skills and with a brutality and power stronger than that of Mitsuba and Shinoa's cursed gears. That experience made it clear to the younger members of the JIDA what kind of situation the Holy Grail Wars must have been before 2012.

Speaking of the two female members of the squad, they had yet to return and while Astolfo and Berserker seemed to have no problem waiting, the other members seemed rather troubled when especially the one who set all of this up just left and never returned for no reason.

"Should we go looking for them?" Yoichi asked.

"Probably this is part of one of Shinoa's pranks. Best is to not get too involved in that." Kimizuki stated when Yu was thrown back on the chair he used to sit at when Archer sat down.

"Where are these women with the feast? This emperor is starving." Nobunaga said with a groan as she picked up a cookie and threw it into her mouth. "These are not going to last much longer." She grumbled. True to her words most cookies were already eaten, while the tea was also slowly getting colder.

It was then when suddenly the door was opened and all the servants tensed up to see an unexpected face. Walking inside was no other than Lancer, however despite her obvious state as an enemy she calmly walked inside and dropped Mikaela onto one of the chairs.

"M-Mika!" Yu said in disbelief seeing his adoptive brother there, before noticing that he was unconscious as he was right by his side. In the same moment a sword was unsheated and pressed against Lancer's neck with Archer standing right behind her as she was busy tying Mika to the chair.

"Archer! What is the meaning of this? Why are you and your master here?" Oda Nobunaga asked as Elizabeth Bathory turned around with icy blue eyes and a playful smile on her face while putting a finger over her own lips as if she was suggesting for Archer to be quiet.

"That would be a Christmas surprise. So relax a little. We ain't here to fight." Lancer said while Yu was trying to wake his brother up, who slowly regained consciousness.

"Wha- YU-CHAN!" Mikaela said surprised only to find himself tied to the chair. "What the? Lancer untie me!" He barked over his shoulder knowing fully well who the culprit was. His servant turned back to him and gave him probably the warmest and honest smile there was.

"No." As she told him that, time seemed to have frozen for a moment, before Mikaela started wiggling around again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH NO? Why are we even here in the human territory in the first place?" The door opened when a new voice called out.

"I can answer that." Everyone turned around and froze see Shinoa and Mitsuba in Christmas themed clothes that seemed to have come from a 18+ store. Mitsuba was especially embarrassed to be seen like this especially by Yuichiro as the clothes hugged her more endowed body neatly, leaving little for imagination. But while Kimizuki and Yoichi blushed brightly, Rider was actually having a nosebleed erupting from his nostrils, Berserker froze completely in silence, Archer was laughing her ass off and Yu and Mika looked even more confused, Shinoa pointed at Lancer.

"I challenge you to an idol sing off!" She proclaimed with a smug face that would give a pirate a run for their money as Lancer put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Ohoho! Interesting! Good! Very well little squirrel. I shall accept your challenge!" She said walking towards Shinoa as both of them grabbed the other's Hand in a firm handshake.

"May the best idol win." Both of them said with a Burning aura seemingly engulfing them as they looked at each other's face with a smirk.

'What did I get myself into?' Everone else thought while Archer laughed in amusement, seeing a promising Christmas Special forming in front of her to bring her amusement on this almost forgotten holiday.

* * *

_Outside_

Only an hour after the challenge was posed a large stage was suddenly erected in a wide open space within Shinjuku. Absolutely everything was in place for the two idol singers to use for their performances. Lights, music, fog and bubble machines and more.

How did they build all that in a world like this in less than an hour you may ask? Simply spoken, they didn't. Lancer simply found herself a few masochistic pigs among the JIDA soldiers and basically kicking them for the perverted pigs they were and being the cute looking teenage girl she was, had been more than enough to spur them to give this project their all. That and her C-rank Charisma turned such weak minded persons into loyal slaves within the blink of an eye. Luckily for her and Shinoa the snowstorm seemed to have calmed down and moving away now, reducing the snowfall as it grew ever weaker.

At this point, Mikaela thought it might have been that Lancer simply knocked on the door of Shinjuku and demanded to be let in.

Speaking of the blonde vampire, he was still tied to a chair as Elizabeth had pointed out that if he was to move freely he'd just grab Yu-chan and run off, which she would not have. To be honest, under the aspect that if something happened to him and he'd die Elizabeth would lose her master and her anchorage in this world, he could understand that. However, why he had to actually watch another performance of the lancer class servant was beyond him.

"Is your servant always like this?" Yu asked, who was sitting next to him eating some of Kimizuki's Food, that he had been making just now since it was clear that neither Shinoa nor Rider would actually help with making a suitable Christmas meal. Berserker, on the other Hand, seemed to be more than happy to lend a hand to Yoichi when he asked him to. It seemed like despite being an insane servant there was a somewhat soft core in the knight of the round table.

"You have no idea." Mika said hanging his head down as he was at least glad that Yu was by his side. Though while his brother sat on one side, on the other sat Yoichi and next to Yu was his servant Archer. Mika didn't exactly needed to be reminded of her, knowing fully well what the demon emperor Oda Nobunaga was capable of. Basically a single glance of the red eyed servant was enough to tell the blonde vampire that if he would try something like running away with Yu-chan she would find them wherever he was going to hide him and most certainly hunt him down like a dog. Chances to rescue Yu from the humans at this point were less than what would be appreciated by the vampire.

It was then when suddenly the lights on the stage went out and the music started to play. Immediately, the Shinoa Squad... and Mika shut their mouths as they saw the curtains slip to the side, revealing Shinoa and Lancer in their Christmas themed Idol costumes… and Mitsuba at the sidelines looking more flustered than happy unlike the other two girls due to the clothes she was wearing and it being rather chilly outside. One could tell that she would most likely use the first given opportunity to get out of this very embarrassing situation.

And so it happened that Shinoa and Elizabeth sung and danced on the stage through various songs (Christmas Songs among other things), Performing each time a great choreography including Mitsuba, which actually explained how it came that Shinoa and her were gone for so Long. After stripping Mistuba and forcing her into those Christmas clothes, she basically taught her mercilessly how to dance for each song while Shinoa had been waiting for Elizabeth to enter the building through the backdoor. The only thing that could have gone wrong with this plan would have been if Elizabeth had come by crashing right through the window of the meeting room.

Call it whatever you want to, but while the boys and servants watched the three girls on the stage, the Shinoa Squad couldn't help but actually see Shinoa smile like never before. It wasn't the teasing and mischievous smile she had on her face all the time, but an honest and broad smile as if she wanted to laugh at everything that was happening around her. The same went for Elizabeth as she actually shot the growing audience but even more her opponent a smile as she was clearly enjoying singing and dancing alongside Shinoa. At that moment, the boys noticed perhaps for the first time that they were actually working with really pretty girls.

And as for the boys, they were not alone for long. At first confused and startled by the loud Music and singing plus the light Show of the stage, then actually smiling and cheering on the girls on he stage, more and more people came over to watch the first idol show in 8 years within Shinjuku. All the negativity of the world seemed to be washed away by just these two girls singing and dancing with smiles on their faces.

But the initial audience immediately noticed the black sheep in the crowd. Gloomy looking men with their hands on their weapons as they drew closer. One of them then felt lucky and slashed at the tied down Mikaela, but only to find a heel in his chest when Lancer had leapt down the stage and intercepted the attack still dancing and singing as if it was part of the show. More people attacked but the other servants quickly came and rendered the attackers incapable of fighting whether it was due to Rider's hippogriffin, Berserker's monstrous strength or Archer royally pissed off as her fun at Christmas had been interrupted by insolent insects she proceeded to disarm with her blade or a well placed bunch or kick.

**BOOM!**

The crowd suddenly became silent as a greenish lightning hit the stage and the music was shut down. The attack was directed at Lancer, but the servant had simply deflected the blow against all laws of physics thanks to her A-rank Magic Resistance. The crowd parted almost perfectly revealing Kureto Hiragi alongside Aoi Sangu with a smug look on his face. Immediately Lancer knew that she didn't like this Person.

"My, my. You know if you wanted an autograph you could simply have waited out the show." Lancer said playfully as she spun her weapon/microphon around, pointing the tip of her weapon at the offending man. Kureto however lost None of his Expression as he snapped his fingers once and more soldiers poured into the area.

"I'm personally impressed by your stupidity. Did you truly think whatever you are doing here, would allow you to simply come here and expect us to not attack you? After all, you are a servant of the enemy." Kureto said as Raimeiki cracked with electricity in anticipation. Lancer shot the man a bloodthirsty grin at this. She would have no problems skinning and dissecting this pig for weeks, months perhaps if she was really careful. No one interrupted the concert of the Strange Tail Girl and got away with it unscathed.

Shinoa's Squad was caught right there in the middle of it and from far away Yuichiro could see that Guren and his Squad were also deployed. It was among this ruckus of JIDA soldiers, the Shinoa Squad... and Mikaela… that suddenly a bright light shone down from the skies above, blinding every man, Woman and child in Shinjuku alike as even the servants had to cover their eyes to see what was going on.

"What the hell?" Aoi asked in shock.

"Is that one of your weapons?" Guren asked Kureto.

"So bright. Too bright." Lancer complained.

"An enemy attack?" Kimizuki asked.

Everyone was caught off guard by this sudden event as no one could make out what actually was going on right now. The light then descended down into the Crow which quickly parted to make way, afraid of what might be the cause of all this. It then dimmed down and revealed a rather colorfully dressed Woman. Her Long blonde hair was tied in several ponytails and a golden head dress with antlers sat on top of her head. Her clothes were even skimpier and more revealing than those of Shinoa, Mitsuba and Lancer, leaving absolutely Nothing to imagine. A green gem piercing was located on her Bottom lip and a pair of large wing like decorations, resembling the spread wings of a parrot with red and green feathers, clung to her back.

"Ara, ara. What's this? Isn't Christmas supposed to be peaceful?" She asked with a smile on her face, Looking upon the crowd, but more specifically at the servants and Kureto's men. Immediately the servants were on Edge. They were way more sensitive to the Energy this Person radiated. It was with no doubt another servant!

"Who is that?" Mikaela asked out loud as everyone was thinking that.

"Ah! You wouldn't know. My true Name is Quetzalcoatl, but you may address this onee-sama by her servant class Name, Ruler."

"Hehe~ Onee-sama for sure." Norito said as his eyes lingered on the goddess' cleavage as he wiped the salvia from his mouth, while Guren facepalmed at his friend's attics in such a moment. He probably would Need to have him disciplined later.

"Ruler?" Everyone else asked confused, when Oda Nobunaga spoke up.

"An extra class of servants outside the usual 7, because unlike them Rulers usually overlook the grail war. But they are certainly very powerful." She said as her grin turned rather evil. "But to think that an actual mesoamerican goddess would descend…" Nobu chuckled as she drew her blade. "That truly is a Christmas surprise worthy of an emperor." She said as she wanted to fight that new servant, who smiled at her.

"Oh you all seem rather fired up to pick a fight. But as a Christmas themed servant, I can't really have that, you know?" Ruler said as she grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. "Bad children deserve to be punished after all, yes." She said looking at everyone with her scary predatory grin as it was truly like a serpent was looking at its next meal. Her very being emitted a bloodlust stronger than any opponent the people had ever felt before and the delighted tone with which she said so, made it only way more terrifying.

Right in that moment everyone knew one Thing for sure. If this servant without a master to restrain her, an actual goddess as she introduced herself as, was to pick a fight with them, no one would make it out alive. Not Kureto Hiragi, not Guren Ichinose, not even Archer and most certaintly not the majority of them being ordinary soldiers that could not even think to compete with the more prominent and powerful members of the JIDA. And they knew that even if they all attacked together, it would only end in a one-sided Massacre.

With loud clangs and whimpers, magical and demonic weapons were dropped to the ground as the majority of the people stood there completely petrified by the murderous gaze of the primordial goddess. Even Guren, Shinya and Kureto, who just now had been battle hardened and stone faced, couldn't even think about moving a muscle and even the cursed gears in their hands told them to run for it. In that moment even the servants, who just now had been ready to take on everyone in this place at once, felt like they should think about Picking a fight with the aztec sun god.

**CLAP**

However, instead of starting another bloody Christmas, the goddess simply clapped her Hands as she remembered something.

"Please relax. I just came here to spread some Christmas joy across the world to the good children." She said as while everyone couldn't even move a finger she happily went to the squad members and handed over presents wrapped in colorful paper and wrapped up with neatly done ribbons. It was completely surreal. One moment ago everyone was about to kill someone else and in the next an enemy had appeared so powerful that everyone was unable to even grasp the situation. And now this enemy was giving Christmas presents to the younger members of the JIDA as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Heck, she even gave some presents to her fellow servants except Lancer, who was pouting.

After that was done Quetzalcoatl put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A distant otherworldly scream tore through the cold winter air when a large shadow appeared in the skies above and a creature that had not sailed through the skies for more than 60 Million years appeared diving through the remaining clouds like a hawk. Quetzalcoatlus, the largest known species of pterosaurs named after the mesoamerican god before them. With a wingspan of 11 to 13 meters, it was the largest creature to ever have flown through the air. The distant relative of dinosaurs swooped down as Ruler jumped high in the air, did a few Flips through the process, before she landed on her mount and flew off towards the sun.

"Well then everyone, adios. Don't worry, I'll come back next year when you are all good children." Ruler shouted as she and her mount become Nothing more than a spec against the bright sunlight and eventually became invisible in the distance. A long silence descended down upon the JIDA, before everyone got their bearings back together.

"Seize them!" Kureto commanded as he pointed his cursed gear at Mikaela and Lancer. But much to his surprise and that of Aoi Sangu, no one complied to that. They simply picked up their stuff and walked away. "What are you doing? Hurry up and restrain them." He commanded once again, but he was met with rather unusual responses.

"Uhm sorry Lord Kureto, but... after all that I don't really feel like that anymore." One soldier said.

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid."

"Me neither."

"Hey about we go to the bar and get some sake? It's Christmas after all."

"Oh yeah. I heard there was a sale."

"Come on let's go."

And so more and more soldiers simply walked away, tired of the fighting and following orders even on the one Holiday that one is supposed to spend with their families and friends. Talking amongst themselves and laughing the soldiers simply left the Shinoa Squad, the Guren Squad and Kureto and Aoi alone now that the stage was destroyed. Kureto looked back at the teens, while Lancer simply shrugged before turning around.

Seeing the opportunity, Kureto was about to strike her down (unlikely as it was to work out for him), but in the next moment a rather powerful punch catapulted him further away. Looking up he saw Archer and boy, she looked like a true demon in that moment as her long hair flowed around and her red eyes gleamed in harmful intent. What followed was a fierce beatup by the hands of the Demon Emperor, shouting about how Kureto was ruining Christmas for her and her peers, calling him a spineless worm and many other things as everyone else flinched slightly in phantom pain.

"Man that Ruler was scary." Astolfo sighed loudly, earning nods from everyone.

"To be honest, she's scarier than Archer." Kimizuki admitted, wondering how it was that Yuichiro had not pissed off that servant yet to the Point of being beaten into a hospital bed like she just did with Kureto as she walked back to the others with some blood on her face that was clearly not her own.

"Hey where did Mika and Lancer go?" Nobu asked surprised as they noticed the sudden disappearance of the blonde and the pink vampire. In there place was only a note for Shinoa, who picked it up.

"Shinoa Hiragi,

I shall hereby dedicate myself as your rival Idol and crush you later with my kohai Chess Belle given that your kohai had such a sloppy Performance.  
Feel grateful that I allow a squirrel like yourself to be considered a rival. Next year, I'll defeat you for sure.

So git gud for our next visit.

Servant Lancer.

PS: This a Picture of my kohai. Don't you dare kill her before we defeated you!" The note said with a badly drawn stickfigure that was supposed to be Chess as it had a maid headband and a pair of very large circles that symbolized her cleavage. Everyone sweatdropped at the contents of the letter as Shinoa only found herself being surrounded by a omnious and dark aura while a smirk was etching itself on her face.

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Yoichi asked not liking the creepy expression on Shinoa's face at all.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be so good for Mitsuba or any of us." Rider said.

"We hopefully won't find out." Kimizuki said.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS COSTUME ALREADY!?" Mitsuba screamed as she was still wearing the christmas themed skimpy attire as they were still outside and it was still freezingly cold outside. But no one, not even her older sister Aoi gave a damn at this point as she dragged the knoxked out Kureto inside for medical treatment.

The Guren Squad meanwhile stood there, observing the scene and wondering how much weirder this fight that was supposed to be a war for the Holy Grail would become in the future. Unknown to them, a certain servant had brought presents to their homes as well… except Norito and Guren, who got coal.

* * *

_Later in Sanguinem_

"We are back!" Lancer said, dragging back a frozen solid Mikaela, who was holding the presents given to them by Ruler, as she kicked in the door of Krul's throne room. Said pinkish vampire queen looked rather unnerved at the master and servant as Lancer noticed the following three things:

1\. There were Christmas presents at the base of her throne.

2\. She was wearing something like one of Lancer's x-mas themed idol costumes for some reason, though this one had more feathers for some reason reminding Lancer of Ruler.

3\. Ferid and Crowley were for some reason head first embedded into the Ground, twitching as they heard Lancer's voice.

It took the lancer about a minute to put the pieces before her together.

"I take Ruler was already here then." She said, while Krul only pointed at the wall next to her were a massive hole made the rest of the city visible for the servant and the carnage that Ruler had unleashed upon the Vampires with them either being downright reduced to piles of dust or suffering from a humiliating defeat by the Hands of the Christmas onee-san as they were embedded in the ground or walls or at least in the middle of craters that looked like a ton of TNT had been detonated there.

In that Moment, Mikaela managed to free himself from the block of ice around him only to look around with a deadpan, before leaving. he didn't have the patience to deal with that after being taken away from Yu-chan again by his servant.

"I'll be in my quarters." He said, ignoring Krul and Elizabeth, who were right in the middle of fighting again why Krul got presents and Lancer got nothing as he walked to his quarters. But as he walked through the streets of Sangiunem, he noticed a warm light burning in the houses of the cattle, which was more than unusual. And when he heard children laughing, he couldn't help but let hte curiosity get the better of him. Peeking through a half open door he saw children gathered around a christmas tree decorated with various shining and colorful decorations and playing with toys that definitely had not been there before.

It seemed like Ruler had done a bit more than taking care of some naughty children this year.

He let his cold mask slip a little as he finally was back in his quarters and rested upon his bed with a small and sad smile on his face. He was tired, but he had an idea that this Christmas hed have some actually pleasant dreams. That was when he noticed the uncomfortable feeling of something in his pockets. Sitting up he fished the present out of his pocket that Ruler had given him and Lancer had slipped into his pocket to not forget it there.

Unwrapping the paper carefully without tearing it apart like an eager child, Mika came face to face with a doll that looked like Yuichiro and below it a picture of him and Mikaela during Shinoa and Lancer's concert, smiling for some reason. Mika couldn't really remember having smiled during the concert, but perhaps it simply slipped from his mind during their performance. Putting the picture on a nightstand and the doll next to it so it would face the bed, he laid down again and drifted off into sleep.

Later in Shinjuku

Yu and Archer were finally back inside as Mitsuba quickly rushed off to get into normal clothes again. When she returned to the rest, she was glaring daggers at Shinoa for the humiliation she had felt during the time in such clothes, while blushing in a cherry red Color much to Shinoa's amusement. Kimizuki had left to check on his sister, leaving the others in the meeting room as Berserker surprisingly managed to make some dinner. Apparently, serving under a gluttonous king like Arturia came with its perks.

So while the others were celebrating with Archer standing on the table, laughing and posing as she retold the tale of her beating Kureto Hirago into a bloody pulp, Yu was leaning at the wall next to the window, wondering how Mikaela was doing.

"Yuichiro?" Yu was surprised to see Mitsuba standing next to him with her face cast down and her fingers fumbling around nervously as her face was in a bright red color.

"Mh? What's wrong Mitsuba?" Yu asked. The blonde girl didn't meet his own gaze, but at least lifted her face so one could see it.

"W-Well, I know y-you miss Mikaela, b-but if there's a-a-anything I can do, just tell me okay?" She said not even thinking about looking at him. Yu smiled at this.

"Sure thing. I'll-OW! Hey!" He suddenly yelped when something hit his scalp making him and Mitsuba look up to see a mistletoe. However, said mistletoe was tied on a threat of a fishing rod Held by None other than Shinoa, who put a Hand before her mouth to hide her smile.

"Oh no. I've been found out." She said playfully, while Mitsuba's face turned Crimson.

"Why you!" She shouted as she dashed towards Shinoa who quickly abandoned her tool and ran away, laughing while Mistuba was yelling bloody murder after her. Yu picked up the mistletoe and looked at it confused.

"Hey Ashera." Yu asked his cursed gear as the demon slipped into his Consciousness. "Any idea what that means?" He asked. The blue haired demon remained silent for a moment before sighing.

"You really are a clueless fellow." Ashera said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Yu asked. Ashera didn't grace him with an answer as he retracted for the rest of the evening back into his Sword, leaving Yu to find the answer himself as he was grabbed by the arm by Archer.

"Oi servant!" She shouted. "Get your head out of the clouds and join us! You are part of this Crimson Demon Emperor's Squad so feel honored that you dine with the Emperor himself." Nobu said as she dragged Yu to the others as Kimizuki, Shinoa and Mitsuba returned as the actual squad leader was smiling smugly at Mitsuba. More surprisingly the Guren Squad suddenly came in as well.

"Guren what are you doing here?" Yu asked surprised.

"Relax. We were only looking what the ruckus was all about." He said before being elbowed lightly into his thigh by Sayuri, who shot him a look. "And maybe where the smell came from." Archer laughed at this.

"Very well Guren Ichinose. This emperor is in a good mood today and will allow your team to dine alongside with us. Oi Rider! Get us more sake! The bottles are almost empty!" She said as everyone looked at the 3 emptied sake bottles. They were sure that at the end of this evening she'd either be drunk or drinking everyone else under the table. Her declaration made everyone forget that Guren and Norito had black stains of coal dust on their faces as everyone was chatting and celebrating together.

Yu sighed at let his servant drag him to the others. It was Christmas after all so he may as well spend it with his family here.

* * *

**Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year**

* * *

_Bonus to the bonus_

_Yoichi: Lancelot?_

_Berserker: Ar?_

_Yoichi: You also got a very big present from Ruler, didn't you? What was it?_

_Berserker: Ar...ar… (grabs his present and runs away) ARRRRRTTTHHHHUUUUUURRRRRR!?_

_Yoichi: Did I do something wrong?_

_Later in the underground labratories of the JIDA_

_Berserker: (panting) Ar... (Looking at his present as he unwraps it revealing a Guinevere body pillow) AARRRR!? (Translation: Master must never see this!?)_

_Saber: (restrained as she spots Berserker and his present) You dare…_

_Berserker: (taking notice of Saber as he sees her eying his Body pillow, hugs the pillow tightly) AR! ARH! (Translation: Mine! Get your own!)_

_Saber: Then so be it. (breaks free and summons Excalibur Morgan into her Hand) I shall have you return what belongs to me!_

_And thus began the unsung battle of the servants Saber and Berserker for a waifu pillow._


End file.
